The subject invention relates to an apparatus or system for the containment of oil spills or the like floating on the surface of a body of water, comprising a relatively elongate channel defined by two side-defining faces that diverge from one another from a narrow inner end to a wider opening, the channel being movable such as by towing with the aid of one or more vessels, which apparatus is made of non-rigid materials.
A number of different ways of containing oil floating on the surface of a body of water are already known. The most common of these is to deploy a floating boom in a U or J formation. A separate skimmer is then used to remove the oil that is collected at the back of the boom. This system is uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive. The disadvantage is that the floating boom cannot be towed forwards at a speed of more than 0.5 to 1 knot since the oil will be pulled down into the body of water under the boom.
In areas where harsher weather conditions prevail such as on the open sea, a so-called V-sweep is used. This consists of an ordinary boom set up in a V formation with the aid of a net in the bottom that stabilises the system and gives it a shape. The oil that is collected at the back of the system is pumped up using a separate skimmer. Containment can take place at a speed as high as 1 to 1.6 knots before the oil is pulled down under the boom. Nonetheless, this speed is also too low as the ocean currents in many cases have a greater speed. In addition, the oil often gathers in so-called scattered slicks where 90% of the oil is in 10% of the area, and on moving between scattered slicks of this kind the oil is often lost because of movement above the critical speed.
Norwegian Patent 176066 discloses an oil containment system that harnesses wave energy and is in the form of a relatively elongate channel having a side edge face and a defined edge over which waves containing oil are to wash as they pass into a catch basin. It is disclosed that the elongate channel may also have a bottom and that the system can be made of non-rigid materials. However, in practical tests using this system, it was found that when the system is towed forwards in the water major stability problems arise because of the relatively elongate shape, as the system either seeks to go down into the body of water or to come up. Substantial adjustment means are required to be able to cause the system to function in a satisfactory manner at varying high speeds.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the problems of the known apparatuses and systems.